Help Me Out
by kysouza3123
Summary: Edward is content with his luxurious lifestyle, but feels as if something is missing. Is it love? He meets a young woman that makes him want to be a better person. He's been given a chance to make things right in his life, starting with love.
1. Family of Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 1**

**Song**: Family of Me by Ben Folds

Edward Cullen was used to being alone. He spent his dinners alone, free time alone, and rarely made any real effort at trying to make friends outside of his work place. He didn't think it was necessary in his life. He had his family, and that was it. Though he never spoke to them much, he had the knowledge that they were just a phone call away if he ever needed to talk to them.

Edward was a solitary creature and prided himself in being purely independent. He didn't like asking for help or looking weak because if you looked weak in someone else's eyes, you were vulnerable. And being vulnerable was not always such a good thing in an unfair world.

He had his own set of rules he abided by. It was all kept in that amazing head of his, under his messy, but famous hair. He graduated high school at the age of sixteen and went on to earn his college degrees. When his grandfather died the year he was to graduate, the multi-million dollar family company was to be handled by the next Cullen.

Edward's father, Carlisle, was already a brilliant surgeon and about to retire so he refused to take over the business, stating that he was never interested in business. Edward, being the loyal and responsible grandson he was, reassured his dying grandfather that the company would be in good hands. Grandfather Cullen decided that Edward would be a great choice for the company and had his team of dedicated lawyers draw up papers immediately. The Board of Directors were a little bit unsure about allowing Edward to be in charge of the company, but he assured them he would work very hard to keep the company in good shape.

And so the documents were signed and Edward Anthony Cullen was to be the next CEO and chairman of Cullen Corporations. The Board of Directors ultimately decided to keep a close watch on Edward during his first year.

He proved to exceed their expectations.

Grandfather Cullen died peacefully, knowing the business would be kept in good hands. The entire family gathered around his bed as he took his final breaths and looked at the faces of his children and grandchildren for the last time. That was the only time in his adult life Edward allowed anyone to see the tears on his face as his beloved grandfather closed his eyes.

At the age of 30, Edward Cullen was known for his fierce attitude at meetings. He was very private and people knew very little about his personal life. He was rarely seen at any social events except some mandatory company parties. Edward preferred to stay out of the spotlight so people wouldn't be able to analyze him like a specimen under a microscope.

His assistant Jane once told him that he was a little boring. Edward frowned at this statement. He thought he was a pretty cool boss.

Edward didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely, terribly lonely. He wanted the comfort and love couples shared like he saw in those diamond store TV commercials.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a meeting in ten minutes," Jane said through the phone.

Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned, nodding as if Jane could see him through the phone.

"Alright," he responded, pressing the button on the phone. He stood up and stretched. It was nine o'clock and he desperately wanted to crawl back into bed. He was up until 1 A.M. working. He hadn't bothered to check the time.

His eyes had dark circles under them when he first woke up. They cleared up just a little bit after he got himself cleaned up and dressed. They were still visible and Edward wondered if there was some sort of quick solution to stop looking like a panda.

He called Jane in to help. She sighed and dug something out of her purple purse. She held up a brush and a container of tan looking powder. She quickly dipped the brush into the jar and lifted it to his face. He closed his eyes and she dragged the brush in fast motions under his eyes.

When he opened them again, she held up a compact mirror and he examined himself. The circles were hidden this time and he wasn't able to see them. He thanked her and walked to the meeting room, folders tucked under his arm.

He sat down at the front of the table and took his things out. He prepared himself for a long and boring talk with negotiations and proposals.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Cullen," Jane said as Edward closed his office door for the day.

"Thanks, you too," he replied, walking past her.

He stood in the elevator alone and thought to himself. Jane was right, in a sense. He needed to activate his social life again. It had been on a very long hiatus. His little sister Alice would be proud to hear he was finally allowing himself to have some fun. He wondered what he was doing right now. He hadn't seen her in a year, not since last Christmas.

Edward's limo waited outside the building and he climbed inside quickly. It was starting to drizzle lightly and he didn't want to get soaked. His expensive suit deserved the best treatment. He wasn't going to damage it in any way. Besides, Alice would kill him. She picked it out for him last year.

The limo drove slowly and he took the time to think of all the ways he could bring some fun into his social life again. He wanted to meet some new people because he was always alone.

There, he confessed to wanting to meet new people. That was the first step, right?

The rain started getting heavier and the raindrops could be heard from the roof of the limo.

When the limo pulled up to his apartment building, Edward thanked his driver and bid him goodnight. Edward's doorman rushed to his rescue with an umbrella as soon as he stepped out of the limo.

As they walked to the entrance, an old man staggered toward Edward with his hands outstretched.

"Please... help me," the man croaked, shivering from the cold rain.

The doorman looked uncomfortable and shifted under the umbrella.

Edward ignored the man and went straight to the door, leaving the man behind in the rain. He wasn't offering any assistance of any kind. He was tired enough from work and wanted a quiet and relaxing evening.

He pressed the button for the elevator. Edward shook his hair and the remaining rain drops fell onto his face and suit. His head turned left and he caught sight of the old man staring intently at him from behind the glass door of the apartment building entrance. Edward shuddered and was relieved when the elevator doors opened.

"Edward darling, it's your mother. Come home this weekend. We're hosting a birthday party and want you to make it home. We hope you can come because everyone misses you. Lots of love from the family and mom and dad." The answering machine beeped, signaling the end of the message.

Edward sighed as he looked at the calendar. The message was from two weeks ago. His mother always left him a random message once in a while to check up on him, or plead for him to visit them in Chicago. He never left New York City since he started working at Cullen Corp. It was his life, and all he knew to do.

He made a mental note to call his mother the next day to apologize for the late message. Perhaps he could make it up by taking a week off to go home to see his family.

He went into his stainless steel refrigerator and grabbed a plate of dinner made by his housekeeper and cook, Anita. He placed the plate in the microwave and leaned against the counter while it warmed.

Once it was done, he took it out and grabbed a fork from the wooden drawer. He sat down at the island and started eating.

When he was done, he put the plate in the sink and went to shower. After showering, Edward Cullen slipped into bed, seemingly satisfied. In his heart, he longed for something more than this boring old routine day after day.

He wasn't going to admit it, but he wanted love.


	2. Silence Granted

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

Edward never slept in late. He thought time was of the essence and every moment sleeping was a waste. He was always doing something important and didn't have time to relax. This is exactly why his body was aching for more than six or seven hours of sleep each night.

Edward woke up on his stomach and peered over at his bedside table. The alarm clock stated that it was eleven o'clock. He cursed as he shot up from the bed, thinking that he was late for work. It was only Saturday, but Edward didn't know that. He was good at keeping track of dates, but apparently his mind was somewhere else today.

He was pulling pants on and about to grab a shirt from his closet when his eyes slid past the calendar next to his dresser. He slapped his forehead and grumbled in annoyance as he put the clothing back in his closet. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

What was he going to do this weekend? He got lots of deals done and e-mails answered at work. Jane assured him that he could 'relax' this weekend.

He couldn't relax.

What could he do? He kind of wanted to venture out to a bar and have a drink and chat with some pretty ladies, but didn't want to go alone. This was another downside to his luxurious life. He had no guy friends. His closest guy companion was his cousin, Emmett, who lived in California with his wife Rosalie. They were kind of close.

Edward faintly remembered his sister, Alice, saying she had a boyfriend, or was it fiancé, but Edward didn't remember whether or not he had met him.

Alice had been distant because her brother never liked coming home to Chicago. She missed him terribly, but Edward didn't relent and stayed put in New York. Soon, she stopped sending him Christmas greeting cards. Only Esme, their mother, kept sending them every Christmas to remind Edward that he still had a family if he ever wanted to come home.

When they were children, Edward and Alice were incredibly close, but as middle school began, they drifted. Edward was the quiet but smart one, while Alice was popular and liked by classmates. Edward envied the way Alice got along with everyone from different social groups.

He couldn't seem to fit in, no matter how hard he tried. After a while, he stopped trying and focused on his schoolwork, and excelled greatly.

Additionally, Edward had always been a selfish and temperamental child. He got jealous easily and threw tantrums when things didn't go the way he wanted. Alice was the complete opposite. She was easy going and simply went with the flow. She didn't make things difficult for their parents.

Edward got out of bed and went into the living room in search of a phone book – his personal phone book. It contained phone numbers of people close to him.

The leather bound book was dusty from not being opened in so long.

Finally, he found the number he had been looking for and punched in the buttons on the phone.

It started dialing and Edward sat on his couch, staring out the window.

It didn't seem like anyone was home. The answering machine picked up a minute later.

"You've reached the Cullens, we're not home right now; we're on VACATION in Anguilla. Leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can!" Edward sighed after hearing his father and mother's cheery voices.

He decided to leave a short message. "Hey, it's uh, Edward. I was just leaving a message to say that I'm fine and everything. Hope you have fun in Anguilla. Bye."

Once again, he was left out of the loop. Nobody wanted to inform him that the family was going on vacation. He would have liked some notice. They just left without telling him. What if he had a heart attack and was rushed into the hospital? They would have been out of the country and so far away.

Edward wasn't happy and paced around his apartment like a caged animal. Inside his heart, he knew the exact reason why his family hadn't bothered to call him. He always told Jane to ignore their calls unless someone's life was on the line or if it was a family emergency. Therefore, Jane never forwarded the calls to Edward. She simply wrote down messages that would be handed over to him at the end of each week or month, depending on his mood.

Edward wanted to go out to drink. Yes, that's exactly what he wanted to do at that very moment. The only flaw in the plan was that he had nobody to accompany him. Edward wasn't going to venture out to a bar alone. He was well-known and recognized in the city. Women would throw themselves at him the first chance they got. People would try to mug him. No, he decided not to go.

Besides, it was early in the morning. Nobody got drunk this early. And Edward really didn't want to be intoxicated alone. Maybe if he had a friend to venture into a bar with him, he would have allowed himself to let loose, but he had none.

Edward decided that it was time for him to take in some fresh air and head for a walk in the park. It was a fairly nice day and the sun was out. This surely meant that lots of other people would be going out for a walk as well – or a jog, whichever.

He put on casual clothes – jeans, long sleeved shirt and a jacket.

Hungry for food, he went straight to the kitchen for cereal and other breakfast selections.

Hmm, perhaps if he allowed his housekeeper to live in the penthouse with him, she would be able to cook breakfast when he wanted her to. He couldn't make eggs if his life depended on it. They always ended up burnt or overcooked and tasted gross. Edward was deathly afraid of oil being popped on his skin. He stayed away from the stove when it was frying things.

He took out a bowl and poured some whole grain cereal in it. Then, he got milk out of the fridge and poured it onto the cereal. He ate quickly and finished in four minutes.

Feeling much more confident, Edward headed out the door and down the hallway to the elevator.


	3. Love, How I Have Missed You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 3**

Edward was humming a light tune to himself as the elevator brought him down to the apartment building lobby. The doors opened and he smiled to another person as they stepped in and he stepped out. His doorman was inside the lobby today, oddly enough. Edward shrugged and continued his path to the glass doors.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," the doorman nodded to Edward.

"Morning, I'm going for a walk in the park. It's lovely weather," Edward said cheerfully.

The doorman's eyebrows rose. He wondered if Mr. Cullen was feeling alright today. The weather was dreadful outside. That's exactly why he stayed within the confines of the building -to keep dry.

"Have fun," the doorman mumbled, watching Edward sprint out the doors.

Edward froze as he landed on the sidewalk. It was pouring heavily outside. And he had no umbrella.

_Shit_.

The world flipped upside down on him today. It was sunny and cool when he looked outside his window, but was raining and thundering now? What was wrong with the world?

Still, he was determined to make use of his confidence that a walk in the park will bring him sort of awakening.

He waved frantically for a cab and climbed into one quickly when it halted in front of the building.

Edward was relieved to be safe and dry inside the cab and wiped the rain droplets off his face and clothes.

The driver grumbled to himself as he watched his customer getting his cab wet. He took off in the wet weather and Edward shut his eyes.

"We're here," the driver stated flatly.

Edward opened his eyes. He had been resting during the drive and completely forgotten about what he would do while it was raining heavily outside at the park.

"Alright, how much?" Edward asked.

The driver pointed at the cab fare calculator and Edward shrugged. He patted his pockets for his wallet for a few moments; sure it was in his back pants.

The driver grew restless and sighed. "Do you have the money or not?"

"Yeah, hang on a moment, man," Edward muttered in frustration.

"Fine," the driver said gruffly, picking his teeth with a long pinky nail.

Edward grimaced and took his attention away from the driver's disgusting action and continued looking for his money. He had never forgotten to take his wallet with him once in his life – ever! This was just so ridiculous he wanted to laugh and look up to the sky, asking if today was just not his lucky day. He normally had money on him at all times when he went out. He and his wallet never parted, it was just fact.

After a few minutes of searching, Edward concluded that he had simply forgotten to grab his wallet on his way out of the apartment. He silently beat himself up over it. He felt vulnerable without money on him. This was not good.

"I don't have the money," Edward said, looking at the driver in the rear view mirror.

The driver's eyes bulged. "Whaddya mean you don't have money?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't, but I have a pretty pricey watch here if you want."

The driver eyed it warily. "I'd take it if I wasn't working, but since I am, I can only take damned cash..."

Edward swallowed. Now what?

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out of my fucking cab! If I ever see you again, you'll be sorry," the driver yelled as Edward quickly scrambled out of the cab.

The cab sped away quickly, leaving Edward standing by the edge of the park entrance. He looked around, scratching his head. The rain stopped, but the sky was still cloudy and gloomy looking.

He spied a tent under a large tree. It was open and people fluttered in and out of the little opening.

Edward made his way over quickly, deciding that he'd rather not get soaked even more.

"Welcome!" A voice greeted him.

Edward jumped, seemingly shocked by the man who popped up unexpectedly beside him. He placed a hand on his jittery heart and sighed.

"Hi," Edward mumbled.

"You're interested in helping us," the man smiled.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be helping," Edward frowned.

"Ah, come over here, I'll show you." The man led him over to a table, where a large stack of papers were. He slipped a finger under about twenty pages and gave them to Edward.

Edward took them in his hands, wondering what he was supposed to do with them now.

"Take them, keep them, share them. Let as many people know," the man smiled and wobbled away.

Edward didn't look at the fliers and proceeded to put them back down on the large pile.

He walked to a table that had a cooler on it. Clean cups were next to the cooler, waiting to be used. Edward plucked one out of the stack and pressed a button on the cooler for a drink.

It turned out to be lemonade. He gulped it down thirstily. He got another cup.

"Are you enjoying the lemonade?"

Edward jumped, but he had already drained his lemonade so it was all good.

He spun around to see an old woman smiling warmly at him. "Yeah, it's good."

"It's homemade. My granddaughter and I made it last night in preparation for today." She tilted her head toward a corner of the tent.

A young girl with wavy brown hair sat in the corner, knitting. She had an adorable button nose and pink lips. She seemed intensely focused on getting the thread through the needle.

"Bella, come here," the woman said. She beckoned for her granddaughter to come over.

Edward wanted to laugh at how pathetic these people were. They were handing out fliers on a rainy day, where nobody wanted to stop and listen to them lecture and talk.

When he saw the girl making her way over, he shut up and watched her.

_She was beautiful_, he decided. Her skin, he desperately wanted to stroke it. It was soft looking.

The girl blushed when she noticed him staring intently at her. She looked down, obviously shy and Edward noticed her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

Edward gave her a little smile, which she responded to with a little grin of her own. He wanted to wink at her, but thought it would have been too flirtatious, so he stayed formal and friendly.

Edward stayed in the tent for another two hours. He talked with the elderly people and found out that they were trying to raise money for some charity event. As a rule, Edward never personally involved himself in charity events; he just donated money and was done with it.

However, this time, he felt obligated to come to this event, whatever it was. He wanted to see Bella again.

"She's nineteen, if you were wondering," a teenage boy said to Edward as they sat together in the back of the tent, eating the lunch provided by the women.

Edward's head snapped to look at the boy. "What?"

"I said," the boy sighed, "she's nineteen. Bella, that's who I'm talking about."

"Oh," Edward replied. "I didn't know that. I thought she was twenty or something."

"You're close," he laughed, but it didn't sound happy.

"How come you're here?" Edward asked, trying not to sound rude, but sounded rude anyway.

"Who, me? I know what you're thinking... I'm a teenage boy, and I'm helping old people out on a weekend. Weird. No, I'm here because my mom dragged me here. I'm Jacob, by the way," he added.

"That wasn't actually what I was thinking, but alright. How do you know Bella?" Edward asked.

"She's a family friend," Jacob responded. "She's really sweet. I've known her my entire life. She lives with her grandparents since her own parents died in a car accident."

"That's horrible," Edward commented, staring at Bella from across the tent. She was absorbed in knitting again. Didn't she get bored? Apparently not.

"It is," Jacob nodded, biting his sandwich, "But she's never complained. Not that she can."

He snorted a little before finishing the rest of his sandwich.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, processing what Jacob said. But before he could ask what Jacob meant, the teenager was already gone and out of his seat. Edward saw Jacob talking to a woman that looked slightly like him. Jacob gestured to the front of the tent and when the woman sighed, her shoulders slumping, a grin appeared on his face, and he darted out quickly.

_Bye to you too, Jacob_, Edward thought in annoyance.

Edward finished his free lunch and checked his watch. He'd been here for nearly half the morning. He wanted to get home now.

He gently pushed past the people to get to Bella's grandparents, who were the unofficial leaders of this event.

"I'm going to go now. I had a great time," Edward said, nodding at them.

They frowned. "You don't want to stay for dessert?"

"Actually, I'm quite full. Thank you for the offer. I'll be sure to come back again tomorrow," Edward nodded at them before heading out of the tent. He would definitely be back tomorrow; Bella was the only reason he would be helping out at this charity event.


	4. Never Looked Up

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

Edward felt slightly happier the next morning. No nightmares disturbed him throughout the night, and for that, he was thankful. He needed a good night's sleep without anything making him worry or over think. He woke up before noon and made breakfast for himself. He even sung a little as he placed the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

Edward had never been this cheerful in the morning before, not the point where he sung to himself, ever.

This was just odd, but if you think back to the activities of the previous day, you may understand why Edward is so giddy and in good spirits today. It may have to do with a certain brown-eyed girl he met.

Though he didn't get a chance to really talk to her, he was definitely attracted to her. She was so delicate and fragile looking. He felt the need to protect her from the dangers of the world. Bella wasn't like other girls; she essentially wore no makeup or any jewelry, and still looked beautiful to Edward.

The fact that she was simple made her all the more attractive to Edward, who wanted to be with a pleasant and kind girl, but never got his wish.

Now that she came along, he was determined to make her his.

Edward got dressed and ready to go out. This time, he made sure he had his wallet with him. He didn't want to experience another horrible taxi ride so he decided to drive his own car.

When he arrived at the park again, he hopped out of the car and went searching for the tent.

After twenty minutes, Edward concluded that the tent was no longer standing. The people had probably taken it down because whatever event they hosted yesterday was over.

Edward was sad; he had really wanted to see Bella again. He didn't even get her contact information or anything. How would he ever reach her now? He felt hopeless; he didn't know how he would find her now.

Edward got up from one of the park benches and drove to his favorite coffee shop. He wanted a pastry and a cup of hot chocolate.

When he stepped in the café, the delicious aroma of coffee wafted toward him. He inhaled deeply and went to stand in line. The line was fairly long, so he perused the menu before ordering. Edward gagged at the daily special that was offered for the day. It was some sort of tropical smoothie combined with cinnamon.

A flash of shiny brown hair caught his attention as he looked up. His eyes immediately darted toward the front of the line. He instinctively took a step forward, but was pushed back by a large hand.

"Watch it. No cutting, get in the back of the line, buddy. Wait like everybody else," a voice snarled at him.

Edward glared at the bald guy that snapped at him. "Don't tell me what to do, jackass."

The bald guy cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Say that again."

"I said, don't tell me what to—" Edward was interrupted when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt by the huge bald guy.

He struggled and attempted to punch the man in the face, but he missed and the punch landed directly under the jaw.

The fight was broken up when another bulky man stormed out behind the counter and kicked both of them out.

Edward cursed to himself as he stood up from the ground, brushing dirt off his shirt.

He saw the only girl he wanted to see waving at him from the side of the coffee shop.

Bella sat in a small, makeshift booth by herself as she handed out fliers. She placed the fliers in her lap and gestured for Edward to come over.

He smiled widely as he quickly sprinted over to her. He wanted to envelop her in a tight embrace, but they weren't dating, and he felt that it would have been too forward. He didn't want to scare her away. He genuinely liked her, and wanted Bella to return his affection, even if she only liked him a little. A little was still better than nothing.

He sat down beside her and watched as she passed fliers out to strangers. She was truly unique and one of a kind.

Even though people were ignoring her, she kept a kind smile on her face and held the flier out until somebody grabbed it.

Edward thought to himself as he watched this amazing creature. If he was walking on the sidewalk like the strangers were at the moment, he probably would have not given her a second glance. He would have been too absorbed in his phone or newspaper to bother accepting anything from some random girl.

He felt guilty and wondered if Bella could sense his shame. She didn't seem to notice his internal struggle.

They sat in comfortable silence as Bella kept passing out more fliers. Edward enjoyed watching her. She had the most expressive face. Whenever somebody glared at her, she crinkled up her nose at them and returned their glare with an adorable one of her own. She resembled a cute little angry kitten when she did that, and it made Edward chuckle.

Bella turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing, it's just that I find it funny when you try to glare at people that glare at you."

Bella caught on and pouted at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and returned to passing out fliers with a little 'humph!' Edward laughed and saw a little smile on the corner of Bella's kissable lips. He smirked and looked straight ahead.

He wanted to take her out to dinner sometime, but decided that he should try to get to know her better before taking any big leaps. He knew that if he was too forward or rushed things, Bella would be frightened and turn him away.

He would take things slow. He would take things slow and wait for Bella to make the next move if she was comfortable enough.

Edward was startled when he heard sounds of bags being zipped and chairs being folded. He saw Bella packing up and panicked. She was leaving!

"So soon?" he asked, his question sounding desperate to his own ears.

Bella giggled and nodded, lifting her shirt sleeve up to reveal a silver watch on her wrist. She tapped the top and pointed at the hands pointing at the twelve.

"Ohh," Edward said in understanding. She probably had to get home or else her grandparents would worry about her.

"Do you want a ride? I have my car and I can drive you home?" Edward offered excitedly. Edward wanted to sneak in more time with Bella before she had to go home.

She laughed silently, covering her mouth with a slender hand. She shook her head no.

Edward tried not to let his disappointment show, but Bella saw through it. She knew he was attracted to her, and she was attracted to him as well, but she wanted to walk home.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked again, hoping she might have changed her mind.

Bella placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and a little smile on her face. Her lips were pursed together as if in a pout.

Edward sighed. "OK, fine. If you insist on walking home, fine. I only offered because you're carrying so many things and I'd hate for you to get some injury carrying it all home."

Bella finished putting her things in her bag and slung it over one shoulder. She twirled around slowly, as if showing him that she could carry it all without feeling weighed down.

"I'll see you around, Bella," Edward said softly.

She flashed him a beautiful smile and waved before turning the other way and walking home.

Edward stood at the place where the makeshift booth was a few minutes earlier and sighed happily.

Then he remembered that he told himself he would ask for her contact information when he saw her again. He yelled at himself for forgetting to ask her for her phone number or address.

He would definitely remember next time.

* * *

**If you like this so far, let me know. **


	5. I Don't Know My Wrong From Right

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Warning**: Language.

**Chapter 5**

On Monday, Edward returned to work reluctantly. He didn't want to get out of bed when his alarm clock blared loudly from the bedside table. His warm bed was way too comfy. He stumbled out of bed and dressed while he was still half-asleep.

There wasn't enough time to eat breakfast at home, so he drove to the closest bagel shop and got an everything bagel with veggie cream cheese and a cup of coffee to go.

He sat in the parking garage of his company for about ten minutes, finishing up his bagel before heading into the building.

Edward walked into work with his briefcase and cup of coffee in hand. Sure, people usually stared, but today, the number of stares increased significantly and Edward glared at each of the employees as he stalked to his office.

He thought he heard some snickers as he opened the door to his office, but he ignored them. He was the boss, after all. He didn't have to take any shit from pathetic employees. They were below him. _He_ gave the orders, and could fire and hire people. Granted, Human Resources took care of that part of the company, but he was one with the highest authority in the company.

There was no need to be afraid of them – no need to be intimidated, _at all_.

Edward immediately pinched his nose after the first breath he took once he stepped in the office.

It reeked of something awful.

His eyes watered as he searched for the source of the stench. The smell was in every corner of his office. There was no hope to get it all out quickly.

He finally pinpointed the source of the disgusting smell. It seemed to be leaking out of a soggy looking cardboard box in the center of the office. The box was torn in some areas and it looked worn and gross. The top was open, allowing the odor to waft about.

Edward inched slowly toward the box, careful not to release the hold on his nose. He feared that the smell would cause him to pass out. As he crept closer to the box, he looked down to see a dead chicken laying in a goop of some sticky looking substance.

He breathed a small sigh of relief and quickly strode out of his office. At least it wasn't some human body part. That would have been gruesome and traumatic. He'd have nightmares about it. But this wasn't something to be taken lightly. He would find out who did this, and have them fired immediately. Jane, his assistant, was nowhere to be seen. He let out an annoyed grunt and went to call her through the telephone on her desk. Jane had her own little cubicle outside Edward's office.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jane's soft voice filtered through the telephone.

Edward placed a hand on the edge of the table angrily. "Why is there a dead chicken in my office?"

"I'm sorry?" Jane sounded confused. She was a pro at acting innocent and oblivious. Of course, she did grow up with actors as parents, so she probably picked up some skills from them.

"A dead chicken was placed in a cardboard box in the middle of my office. Explain this, Jane. Did you see anyone enter my office?' He began to get impatient.

"I don't believe so, Mr. Cullen. Your office is locked, and all the employees know they are not permitted in your office without an appointment with you, which would require you to be present in your own office," Jane said quickly. "And I doubt anyone could have gotten in during the weekend."

Edward resisted the urge to take a deep breath because the stench was still floating around the outside of his office as well. "Well I need to figure out the culprit and have them fired. You're supposed to be at your desk. Where the hell are you?"

"It's my day off, Mr. Cullen," Jane answered sourly. "I informed you I would be taking the day off to take my father to the hospital for his surgery follow up."

"Alright, so get back to work tomorrow and find out who did this. Take care of it. I'm not coming back until the chicken is gone and my office smells as nice as baby's butt, got that?" Edward barely contained the anger and frustration in his voice before he hung up.

He made a mad dash around his office, picking up some folders and files he would need before stuffing them in his briefcase and running out. He gave the cardboard box one last glare before slamming the door of his office shut.

Damn employees. They once again, stared openly at their boss as he zoomed by like a maniac.

He didn't even bother to talk to his advisor, Ben Cheney, who was about to ask him what was going on, and jumped on the next available elevator.

There were more people on the elevator today, so Edward ended up being the last person out since the buttons for the higher level floors were already pressed, and he couldn't make it to the ground level in time.

When the elevator doors opened for the parking garage, Edward found Ben standing right outside them, panting like he'd ran from the top floors to the garage, which was probably what Ben did. Edward wanted to say he wasn't expecting it, but he knew he was going to get a lecture from Ben for skipping out.

"Edward, Edward. Chill out, man. Would you mind explaining to me why you're leaving so early? You haven't even been working for half an hour and you just ran out!" Ben flailed his arms around.

"There was a dead chicken in my office," Edward said quietly, clutching his briefcase tightly.

Ben didn't hear him, so he asked Edward to repeat his answer. "What? Step out of the elevator and tell me."

Edward stepped out and stood beside Ben.

He sighed and looked up, both hands on the handle of the briefcase. "There was a dead chicken in my office, okay Ben? A fucking dead chicken inside a cardboard box was left inside my office. It stunk up the entire room. It smells like... not shit, because it's a fucking _dead_ chicken! And it's in my office, which is locked at all times, except for when I'm there."

Ben gaped at his best friend and employer. "You mean, like an actual dead chicken? The thing that lays eggs?"

Edward looked at Ben, an unreadable expression on his face. It was edging toward a disbelieving look. "Yeah, Ben. Yes, _the thing that lays eggs_. It was rotting and that's why my office is disgusting. I called Jane to ask if she saw anything, but she wasn't even in today."

He ran a hand through his hair, angry at himself and the stupid employees.

"So now what?" Ben asked.

"Well, I told her to figure out who did it and to get rid of the chicken and the stench. You're my advisor. You're supposed to suggest what options I have." Edward gave his friend a raised eyebrow. "It's what I pay you for."

Ben rubbed his jaw. "I'll send you some things later. For now, I have to go do some stuff. Call me if you get any updates on the chicken."

"Fine," Edward decided. He wasn't actually going to call Ben later. He would most likely forget to. "I'm leaving for the day. There's not much for me to really do today. I left the papers and meetings for Zafrina and Maggie to deal with."

"You should really get some work in this week, Edward. You can't keep putting off stuff. Jane told me you rejected some really good deals." Ben looked at Edward worriedly.

Edward cocked his head to the left. "No I didn't. Those deals were of no interest to me, so of course I denied them. They weren't worth it, trust me. Those companies are going to be left penniless by the end of the next year at the rate they're doing things."

"If you're sure. Next time, tell me before you sign off on some things." Ben shook his head before heading the opposite direction.

"I know what I'm doing, Ben!" Edward yelled to Ben as he stood in the same spot Ben left him in.

He wasn't in a good mood today. The only thing he looked forward to was being home, being in his own habitat where he felt most comfortable.

Edward decided that once he got home, he would go be a bum for the day. He was sick of work, and even though he didn't really work today, he felt that he deserved some time off temporarily. It was bad that he was putting off so much work, but he would go crazy if he didn't have some time off. Besides, he paid people to assist him with the company, so it wasn't like he needed to be there all the time. They could do without him for a day. He was only there for the major meetings and conferences. He didn't pay attention to small things.

There was bigger fish to fry than listening to little complaints and proposals here and there.

He quickly climbed into the car and headed home. He was reading an e-mail on his phone when he glanced up and saw a large number of unmoving cars on the street. It was weird that no drivers yelled at him for not moving. He squinted for a moment, and realized that an ambulance was parked outside his apartment building.

"Damn it," Edward cursed. Now how was he supposed to get through? There was no way anyone would be allowed to go near there until the ambulance left.

He wanted to press 'honk', but decided not to. Other drivers would get pissed off at him, no doubt. He sat in the car, fuming silently while he stared at the crowd forming outside the apartment entrance.

It didn't seem like the crowd would be dissipating anytime soon, so Edward backed up slowly and turned into a nearby shop on the street. He parked in the back and would come back for the car once the crowds and traffic died out.

He pushed through the busy sidewalk and made his way to the entrance of his apartment. People tried to block him, stating that he wasn't allowed to go through, but he simply gave them a furious look and they cringed back, recognizing him.

"Get out of way," Edward muttered to a teenage couple that was standing nervously by the doors. Didn't they have anything else better to do?

As Edward pulled open the door, thinking he'd escaped the crazy crowd, somebody pulled him back.

"Hey! Can't you see that the man is injured?" the teenage boy asked rudely.

"Am I supposed to care?" Edward replied snobbishly. "Get out of my way."

The teenage girl looked up at her boyfriend nervously, and then gave Edward a disapproving look.

"Yeah, you should care. Somebody is possibly on the brink of death, and you're an asshole." The boy yelled to Edward.

Edward looked back into the middle of the crowd and saw an old man lying on the sidewalk. Paramedics surrounded him, speaking rapidly to each other and shouting orders into a phone.

He looked away when the man was put on a stretcher and rolled to the ambulance. He _thought _the man looked familiar, but shrugged.

By the time he managed to get back into the apartment, it was already three in the afternoon.

His car was still parked in the back of a shop down the street. He would walk there and pick it up soon.

He paced around his apartment, pondering about what to do with Bella. He desperately wanted to get to know her better. He found her attractive and felt guilty because she was much younger than him. He didn't want to come off as a pervert. Bella was too innocent and sweet to be corrupted by him.

Edward finally sat down to calm himself. The next time he saw Bella, he would be sure to ask for her phone number so he could call her and possibly set up a date. The thought of going on a date excited Edward. His mood lightened and he was happier.

He set off to retrieve his car from where he parked it earlier.

As he walked down the street with a smile on his face, he noticed strangers returning his smiles and some even waving to him. This made him feel like a good person. He may have potentially brightened someone's day by giving them a smile. It made all the difference.

Edward stopped as he reached the crosswalk. He pressed the button and waited for the green traffic light to turn red.

He tapped his foot impatiently and watched as cars zoomed by noisily.

Something across the street caught his attention – a flash of shiny, brown hair. Edward craned his neck forward to get a better glimpse, but was unsuccessful. The cars were in the way and it was too far. Was that Bella? He hoped it was, but doubted it.

Butterflies flew around in his stomach as he waited for the person to turn around.

"Damn," Edward muttered to himself as he saw what the woman looked like.

It wasn't Bella. It was a woman that had the same hair color, but had blue eyes and a baby wrapped in a baby sling.

Bella was much more beautiful than that. The baby was cute though.

The day was a disappointment. He didn't really get to see Bella, and found a dead chicken in his office. And to top it off, the old man collapsed in front of his apartment building, causing all sorts of commotion and crowds – _and teenage punks_!

Edward huffed as he slammed the door to his apartment shut. He dropped the car keys into a bowl and went straight to the kitchen for food. He was in a foul mood again. Not getting to see Bella made him this way; that and being made a fool in front of all the stupid employees at work.

Edward was not a happy camper and definitely dreaded returning to work tomorrow.

* * *

**Edward runs a corporate reseller company, for anyone who was wondering. Thoughts on the chapter?  
**

**Happy 4th of July!  
**


	6. No More Dancing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

**Warning**: Language

**Chapter 6**

"Edward Cullen speaking," Edward grumbled into the phone. It was ten in the morning and Jane had still not returned from the hospital. She didn't even return his calls or e-mails. She was going to be in big trouble later on in the day. Edward needed her calendar to see what upcoming meetings and events he would need to be informed of. A client of his, Rory Doedens, had requested his presence at an upcoming party. It was mentioned briefly during their 8 o'clock meeting, but Edward was confused when it was brought up, and nodded like he was aware of the event. He really wasn't.

What he really needed was Jane's calendar and messages she wrote down. She held all the information because she was the assistant. She made his job easier. If she wasn't so important, he would have never hired an assistant.

Otherwise, he'd be out of the loop and miss out on important things. Edward Cullen never missed out on things and was usually in the loop. Only recently he was out of the loop because he was distracted by a certain brunette beauty by the name of Bella.

_Beautiful Bella. _Edward wanted a framed photograph of her on his office desk.

Too bad he didn't have any pictures of her or knew her well enough to ask her to pose for a shot. If he asked, it would probably seem creepy since they didn't know each other that long.

And Bella would surely ask questions too. She wouldn't believe that he would want a random picture of her. Edward probably had secret reasons for the picture, and he certainly did. He wanted to be able to gaze lovingly at Bella while he was at work. Seeing her sweet face would relax him in the most stressful or aggravating times.

"Edward?" The female voice was familiarly chipper and high-pitched.

"Alice?" Edward sat up straighter. His little sister was on the line! He hadn't heard from her in so long. They needed to catch up, and he needed her advice on how to get Bella to like him.

"Hey, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm good, good. And you?" Edward replied, leaning back in his chair, relaxed that he didn't have to focus on work for the moment. It was nice, getting to talk freely with somebody he knew.

"Positively brilliant," Alice said, giggling a little.

Edward grinned. "Why?"

"You know... next month!" She responded. "It's going to be nice to get together with the family again and hang out."

"Right, me too," Edward said. "I can't wait."

_Joy_, family vacations and get togethers...

"I know! Me neither!" Alice squealed. "Jazz and I are both excited to see you again."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Jasper. "Tell him that he's going to be seeing me more often."

"Of course he is, dummy! He's practically family," Alice sighed.

"Well, I'm excited to see you guys too," Edward said, picking up his personal pen and started doodling on a piece of scrap paper with it.

"Yeah, yeah. So when are you arriving?" Alice questioned.

"Next month," Edward replied. Their family summers always consisted of coming home first, and then moving on from there. They went to the beach house and spent the entire summer there. Edward had finally decided to participate again, the first time in five years. The other times, he refused to leave college for visiting his family.

"What?" Alice laughed nervously. "You're funny, Edward."

"What?" Edward asked.

"The rehearsal dinner, Edward, get your head out of the clouds," Alice chuckled. "I'm expecting my big brother to be there."

Shit... what? "What rehearsal dinner? I don't get what you're talking about, Alice. I'm super confused here," Edward was scratching his head by now.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'What rehearsal dinner?' Edward? I've been going on about this event for nearly a year and a half. It's not that complicated. The WEDDING, Edward. But now I can see you've been too busy working your ass off to remember your family. Don't bother coming." And with that, the phone clicked off and Edward was left to the sound of the dial tone.

"Shit," he mumbled as he put the phone down in the receiver. He tried re-dialing, but there was no answer.

Right then, he heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward said, groaning. He buried his hands into his hair. Nothing could be worse right now.

He was still slightly confused. Alice was having some dinner for a wedding?

Jane strolled in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Edward, folder in lap.

"How are you?" she snickered, taking in Edward's hunched over form.

"Oh, just dandy, no thanks to YOU," Edward spat.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, gaping at her temperamental boss.

"You came in late, Jane. That's what I'm talking about. I told you to get your ass in by seven, and now it's ten. I needed you to answer my calls and tell me my schedule, but no. You weren't even in yet. And don't even get me started on returning my calls," Edward said viciously.

Jane's eyes bulged. "I was in the hospital! How am I supposed to take out my phone and just 'return' your calls?"

"Oh, I don't know... walk out to the parking lot, perhaps? It's not rocket science. I pay you to help me, not have me doing all the work. That's why I hire people like you," Edward said slowly, as if explaining two plus two to a child.

Now it was Jane's turn to spit venomous words at Edward.

"Well if you were so smart, you wouldn't have had to call me like a scared little kid when you found a dead chicken in your office. You could have solved it yourself, but you didn't. Everyone told me you ran out like a coward. And you're supposed to be Mr. Big Boss of the company. Seems like you need more help than stated." Jane glared at Edward before standing up. She was about to head out the door when his voice stopped her.

"So should I stop writing those checks to help pay off your college debts?" Edward asked innocently.

Jane's hands balled up into fists and she gritted her teeth. She hated Edward Cullen so fucking much!

Edward grinned like an evil little child as he sat straighter in his chair. He loved being in power. He was the big dog while all the other small dogs were under his command. They ran around in circles like stupid little dogs, waiting for him to throw them a bone, while he sat luxuriously in the shade of the dog house, unaffected.

Jane exhaled slowly, counting backward from twenty. She slowly walked back to her chair and sat back down, raising her eyes to meet her bosses'.

"You know I can easily let you go like that, right?" Edward snapped his fingers to prove his question.

Jane nodded. "I know."

"And you know that you're in my debt since I courteously bumped your father up the list for the organ transplant..." Edward trailed off, wiggling his fingers above his computer keyboard. "It would have taken them months... maybe years, for your request to go through. A lot can happen in a year." His hands slammed down on the table.

Jane jumped and visibly started shaking as Edward stood up, towering over her.

"Remind me why I hired you." Edward walked around the table to stand next to Jane.

"I-I promised I w-would be a g-good assistant and secretary," she was on the brink of tears. Only minutes before, she was brave and courageous, and now reality was crashing down on her. She needed this job. It was impossible to walk away.

"So do that, and obey my orders," Edward told her, spreading his arms out."Now go get your notepad of messages for me - the ones that contain messages taken down from callers when I was unavailable. Then I need my schedule. Wait, just forward me the calendar from your phone."

Jane nodded and quickly scurried out of the room. She was afraid of her boss now. He was usually nice and kind, but when he was angry, he revealed a completely different side of himself. It was definitely enough to get her teeth chattering and make her look over her shoulder in the hallway.

She returned with the notepad of messages for Mr. Cullen and quickly placed the notepad on his office before retreating back to her own desk outside his office. He was nowhere to be found.

As soon as she sat down, she began to catch up on work she missed while she was at the hospital, looking after her dad.

Edward was dialing the number to Alice's phone for the fifth time, and sighed in frustration when he received her voice mail. He didn't want to leave a message because it would seem insincere. He'd rather talk to her directly and apologize.

As he read over the messages left for him in the notepad, he grew increasingly worried. He never took personal calls; Jane was usually the one to answer them for him. He read through a lot of messages that made sense to him now. For example, when he chatted with a business client - Sam Uley, during lunch a few weeks ago, the client mentioned something about sending Edward a gift. Edward didn't know what gift was sent, and went along with it anyway. Another example was the party that he was invited to by Rory Doedens that he had no knowledge of. Now he knew.

He only realized today that Sam had sent him a sample of his new expensive rare chocolate product, and Edward never sent a thank you card back. The box of chocolate was ignored by Edward and eventually brought to the employee lounge, where it was devoured in under an hour.

Edward had believed the seemingly white box of chocolate to be cheap and didn't bother to check out the label.

He made a grave mistake; no wonder Sam hadn't called him in weeks.

As he got to the end of the first notepad, he saw a notification about a wedding from two months ago.

**Mr. Cullen,**

**Alice, your sister, has requested me to inform you that her wedding invitation has been sent to your apartment three months ago, and begs you to remember the date. She needs your R.S.V.P since she has not received your reply yet.**

**Jane **

My jaw dropped and I was pretty sure I had a horrified expression on my face. I checked the date for the wedding and the current date. The wedding was three days away. I was royally screwed. I fucked up – bad.

"Jane, please come into my office. I need you to help me arrange some things," Edward said hurriedly into the phone, his teeth chattering and hands shaking as he placed the phone down.

Jane quickly went back inside the office and was ready to perform any important tasks or duties Edward assigned.

"I need you to book a plane ticket and a hotel for me... and get me a new black suit and tie. It's for my sister's wedding, which is in three days and I haven't even planned anything," Edward rushed out as he tugged at his hair.

Jane wrote down the things he told her to do on a notepad and looked up again, waiting for more instructions.

"Also, what do you think I should give them as a present?" Edward asked, walking over to his window and staring out at the skyline.

"I suppose you could always gift them something they can do together. Newlyweds like being close. Sign them up for a few classes. Pottery, cooking, or craft making," Jane said enthusiastically.

"Hmm," Edward mused. "Alright, do that and add in a gift of matching engraved jewelry for the both of them."

Jane nodded and proceeded to add more to her 'to-do' list. "Anything else?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Or, at least, I don't think so. God, everything's been a huge mess."

"You seem to be in a bit of bad luck lately," Jane commented.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Jane thought for a moment. "Donate to a charity."

Edward frowned. He didn't know of any specific charities he could donate to. He had to make sure some were legitimate, and not scams. He didn't want his money to be going to an organization that wouldn't even help out the cause they stated they would give aid to.

Jane gestured for him to wait a minute, and dashed out of the room. She came back in five minutes later with a piece of paper in her hands.

Edward took it from her curiously and read through the paper.

"Wait, I recognize this," Edward whispered, his fingers tracing over some of the words in bold.

"You do?" Jane asked incredulously. "How?"

"I... I helped out at the tent for this organization. I was supposed to hand out the fliers but I never did. But I do recognize it." Edward smiled a little.

Jane's eyebrows rose when she heard that her boss was familiar with this organization. How did he know of them? Jane only knew of them because her mother was part of the group.

"I'll donate a million dollars," Edward said softly, looking up at Jane, whose eyes bulged again.

"One million dollars?" Jane blurted out.

"Is that not enough? I could always—" Edward was interrupted by Jane.

"No, no! That's amazing! I can definitely help you with that." She nodded happily.

He smiled. "Good. I have a lot of things to do... So I'll let you return to work. I expect that it's completed by tomorrow, Jane. This is urgent so do whatever is necessary to get the things completed. I'm leaving early - again. Thanks."

Jane watched as her boss picked up his briefcase and coat. He really was attractive. She sighed as he walked speedily down the hallway.

She got to work as soon as she sat back down in her seat. She started off with booking a hotel and flight for Mr. Cullen.

"One adult ticket. Yes, that's round-trip. The name is for Edward Cullen..." Boy, she had a long list of things she needed to get done before tomorrow. Hopefully she had time to see the new episode of her favorite TV show tonight.

* * *

**Thoughts? Would love to hear from you guys.**


	7. Killer, My Angel's Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Warning: You may need some tissues :( Language.  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

As Edward made his way out of the building, his employees could see a giant grin on his face. Something had definitely changed during the time he arrived at work and when he left. They were curious and shuffled toward Jane's desk to scoop some juicy information out of her, but the assistant was nowhere to be found.

Edward whistled a nice little tune as he passed his favorite bakery in the city. He made a mental note to pick up some sweet pastries from there later. All he wanted to do right now was go home and finish up the finer details for attending Alice's wedding. He also had to beg for her forgiveness. He really hadn't meant to forget the date. Work had consumed most of his free time.

He was definitely going to make Alice's big day super memorable and just make sure that she had a great time. It was her wedding, after all.

To say that he was a shitty brother would be an understatement. He had forgotten his little sister's big day and the wedding was a few days away. No wonder Alice had been so pissed off. She had all the right reasons to be angry, and Edward felt terrible.

Good thing he had Jane working on putting everything together for him quickly. He couldn't have gotten everything together like she could because he didn't know all the right connections for small things. He had bigger things to worry about, like running an entire company.

"Oh, sorry!" Edward apologized as he bumped into a little girl.

She gave him a sweet smile and it melted his heart. The little girl waved as she skipped away, holding onto her mother's hand.

Edward gave her a small smile in return, and continued walking down the street, keeping to himself. He was almost at the traffic light and was going to press the button to cross the street when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He scrambled to get it out before it stopped ringing and he missed the caller.

"Hello?" Edward retreated from the sidewalk to the front of a tea shop to talk.

"Edward? It's Jasper," Edward's soon to be brother-in-law said.

"Hey," Edward said hesitantly.

"What the fuck did you do, man? Alice is bawling her eyes out over here! You said something bad didn't you?" Jasper demanded angrily.

Uh-oh, Edward knew what direction this conversation was taking now. There was no turning back – no steering the conversation to a different direction.

"I didn't do anything. Calm your jets and watch your language," Edward said calmly into the phone.

"Well you obviously did something; otherwise Ali would be happy that our big day is coming up soon!" Jasper hissed. "She hasn't stopped talking about the wedding in weeks, and suddenly after your conversation with her, it's like she shut down or somethin'!"

_Stupid punk_, Edward thought furiously. He'd always hated Jasper, and never understood why Alice loved him so much. There was something about Jasper Whitlock that made Edward twitchy. Like late night, eyelid twitchy.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Edward responded coolly. "But let me talk to Alice."

"No!" Jasper yelled. "Why would I let you talk to her? You really think I'm that stupid and will let you talk to Alice? You're probably gonna make things even worse, you ass! I knew you would mess things up for her."

"Jazz!" Edward heard Alice's wail in the background and suddenly itched to punch Jasper Whitlock in the face, but gritted his teeth. Too bad he wasn't actually face-to-face with Jasper.

"If you don't tell me what you did, don't come to the wedding. I'll tell 'em to cross your name off the list!" Jasper threatened.

Edward laughed. "You think that will stop me? A few names crossed off is no problem."

"I _know_ it'll stop you. Without that list, you can't get in, regardless. I'll make sure of it," Jasper said confidently. The ass was probably smirking now.

Edward shook his head and shut off the phone. A few threats from this stupid punk wasn't going to deter him from attending his little sister's wedding.

As he finished slipping the phone back into his pocket, he looked up and saw the one person he'd been longing to see the entire day.

Bella.

She was carrying what seemed to be multiple boxes without any help. Her face was scrunched up in an adorable expression and her lips were pursed as she struggled to see in the right direction, tilting her head sideways to see without the boxes in the way.

Bella was undoubtedly the last walker to cross the street and drivers watched impatiently as they hoped for the petite girl to hurry up and get out of the road already.

Edward was frozen in the next few seconds. He couldn't move. His eyes were glued onto Bella as she bit her lip, slowly adjusting the boxes in her arms.

The car came zooming by and he was sure he let out a scream, but he didn't hear it. The only action he registered was running to Bella.

The boxes were scattered all over the road and Bella was laying in the middle of the road. It was a horrible sight that Edward never wished to see, ever. But it was happening right now, and he was witnessing the one person he really cared about, looking defenseless and unconscious.

The white car stopped for a moment and the driver looked out, and then sped away just as quick as it hit Bella.

"Somebody call 911!" Edward distinctly heard people shouting and screaming in the background, but the only thing he was aware of was the girl in his arms.

"Bella?" he whispered frantically, brushing the bangs out of her face. "Bella?"

His warm breath fanned over her face as he blinked back tears. He couldn't help it. They splashed onto her paler than usual cheeks and he wiped them away quickly, not wanting to mix his tears on her beautiful face.

Her eyes were open, but the only thing she could do was stare at him, her mouth open and trying desperately to say something. Tears leaked out of her own eyes as she looked up at him.

"No, no," Edward cried, shaking his head as more tears rushed down his cheeks from seeing her cry. "It's alright; it'll be okay, Bella."

Bella choked and Edward wiped away the trail of blood from her lips. She opened her mouth to speak again, and Edward looked at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"No, don't talk. Just stay with me, stay with me, sweetheart. Stay with me, look at me," Edward pressed his finger against her lips and buried his face into her neck.

Sobs wracked through his body as he clutched her body tightly against his. He was sure his body was stained with her blood but he didn't care. He didn't dare to look anywhere else but her face.

Edward pulled away from her neck and pressed soft kisses to her cold cheeks and looked at her angelic face. His heart was breaking and there was no way to mend it.

"E-Edward," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Bella, just close your eyes. It'll be okay, I promise." Edward pressed his lips to her forehead and let out muffled a sob as he felt her hand fall limply against his side a few minutes later.

After that, everything was a daze and foggy. He couldn't remember much.

He remembered fighting the paramedics as they attempted to take Bella away from him. He fought hard and clutched her body to his the entire time. There was so much blood, so much blood.

He refused to let go. After he regained consciousness for a little while, he grabbed one of the doctors, who was also a close friend and demanded to see Bella.

His friend, Dr. Jason Jenks, shook his head, apologizing to Edward. He said he couldn't do anything for Edward right now. His friend looked sadly at Edward and hugged his friend, whispering to him to go home and change.

Edward broke down and after cleaning himself up a little, anger sprouted in him.

He wanted to kill the bastard who did the hit and run. He felt pure hatred and the need to avenge Bella's death.

Fortunately, Jason Jenks sent another friend of his and Edward's to watch over the broken man for the night.

Edward was floating in and out as he blubbered on about how he wished he had been given the chance to be with Bella before her death. He blamed himself for working so much and not giving time to be with the one girl he wanted most.

The friend, Marcus, understood Edward's pain completely. He felt the same when his wife, Didyme died. It tore his heart to pieces and the pain has never gone away fully, even after a decade. He would forever feel the loss of his loved one.

Marcus made sure Edward got into bed safely before leaving the apartment and locking the door behind him. He sighed as he climbed into his SUV. He would definitely hang out with Edward more. Edward needed a friend right now, and Marcus and Jason will make sure that their friend will have support in the upcoming weeks. He wasn't sure what the girl was to Edward, but he could tell that they meant a lot to one another. He understood the bond perfectly.

He just hoped Edward would be able to think rationally and not do anything crazy. Marcus would keep an eye on Edward.

* * *

**-hides under rock- **

**review?  
**


	8. So Look, There Are No Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**All will be alright! Don't fret :D Remember, this is kind of fantasy. Language.  
**

**Chapter 8**

It was morning. It was sometime after eight. Edward deduced this from the fact that he slept through the alarm clock, or it had been shut off intentionally. He went with the latter.

"Well it's time you woke up," a gruff voice said from the side of the bed.

Edward opened his eyes and when he saw a familiar old man sitting on a chair beside him, he panicked and fell to the ground. It was the old man that had been outside his hotel on numerous occasions, and Edward never gave a crap about him.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed, rubbing his sore butt. "Who are you and how did you get in my apartment?"

"Well, technically we're not in an apartment," the old man chuckled as he looked around at the surroundings.

Edward glared at the man and stood up, brushing off his pajama pants. He made his way back to his bed, and then shouted again when he realized the bed was gone and in its place was a wooden chair.

"Who are you? _What _are you?" Edward demanded, still standing. "Where am I?"

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll explain everything," the man said patiently, smiling at Edward.

Edward reluctantly sat down and glared at the old man, who seemed unaffected.

"What do you remember about yesterday?" the man asked quietly, staring at Edward.

"I... what do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

The man blinked and resumed staring for a few minutes.

"I don't remember... anything. I was... walking home, I think, from work. Yes, from work." Edward mumbled to himself as he stared at his hands.

"Do you remember the car? And the girl?" The man whispered.

"The girl," Edward breathed. Memories started surfacing in his mind and he closed his eyes.

"Yes. Think harder, Edward," the old man said.

Edward cracked open an eye and looked suspiciously at the man. "Who exactly are you? What is –"

"Don't question things. I can't answer you. You should realize I'm breaking so many rules by helping you out," the man said.

"What rules?" Edward asked stupidly.

The man gawked at him. "Rules, just rules, okay? I can't elaborate, and don't make me."

"Fine," Edward grumbled. "Are you a magician? Psychic? Genie?"

The man laughed. "None of those things. Now, stop being so curious and just recall the memories."

"Her name was Bella, right?" Edward asked.

The man nodded, smiling. "Yes. What else do you remember?"

"I was crossing the street, wait no. _She_ was crossing the street – and she was struggling?" Edward peeked at the man, who nodded.

"With what?" the man asked.

"Boxes," Edward replied. "She was struggling to get across the street with boxes."

"Then what happened next?"

"She..." Edward paused. He didn't remember. It was like a something in his brain blocked him from remembering clearly.

"She was hit by a white car," the old man finished for him.

Edward had a horrified look on his face. "Is she...? Dead?"

The man looked blankly at Edward. "Do you think she's dead?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I asked."

"You don't seem to be sad."

"I am, though. But somehow, I feel as if my emotions have dulled a little. I want to cry, but I can't." Edward pinched the skin near his eyes. "Nothing."

"That's because you had the help of your friend Marcus. He's a great man, by the way."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Your friend – Marcus. He comforted you."

"Is that why I feel a little better even though I should be crying my eyes out?" Edward asked.

"A little."

"What happened to Bella? Please tell me," Edward pleaded.

"I think you know what happened to her, Edward. Don't make me say it. You're just waiting for the confirmation," the old man scowled at Edward.

"Yes, because you said you'd explain everything to me," Edward said.

The old man sighed and stared darkly at Edward before speaking.

"She's technically not really dead. The Bella you know—"

"The Bella I know?" Edward stammered.

"Yes, the one you know is not the real Bella. I... interfered a little with fate. I made sure you met her in a different universe. She's mute; as I'm sure you've gathered from the meetings." The man sighed.

"What?"

"She can't speak."

"I thought she was just shy!" Edward said incredulously.

"No."

"Oh, well that explains her not talking." Edward shook his head.

"Meeting her was giving you a glimpse of love, Edward Cullen. You changed a bit since you met Bella. You enjoyed her company, no?" the man's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, I did." Edward remembered being with Bella, the warmth and happiness that radiated from her whenever she was close by. He remembered her being taken away from him, and the torture and heartbreak he suffered as he watched her die in his arms.

"You'll meet her again – the real Bella. The real one can speak, by the way," the old man added.

"Will she remember me?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The 19-year old Bella you met is gone. The real one will have no memories of meeting you, ever. This Bella is older – closer to your age, this time." The man laughed as Edward turned red.

"No big age difference?" Edward asked.

"She'll be in her twenties. That's all I'm saying."

"When will I meet her?" Edward wondered.

"I also can't tell you when you'll meet again, but you will meet again sometime. It may be closer than you think. Don't worry." The man patted Edward on the back before standing up.

"I still have so many questions!" Edward scrambled to his feet as he reached for the man.

"Who are you? Why this?"

"I'm just someone watching over you two," the old man smiled.

"I want to say sorry, for the times I ignored you outside the hotel." Edward looked down, feeling ashamed.

"It's alright. I know that Bella has made you a different person. Hopefully you gained some knowledge now, and stop taking things for granted." The man squeezed Edward's shoulder.

"I'll remember you," Edward promised.

"I know you will," the man smiled. "Go to sleep, Edward. When you wake up, everything will be okay again. Trust me."

"Alright. Will you tell me your name?" Edward asked as he saw a bed appear out of nowhere behind him.

The man contemplated for a moment. "I don't think I will. Hopefully you _remember_ this great lesson," the man looked pointedly at Edward.

"Thank you." Edward looked at the man once more before closing his eyes.

"Give Bella my love. I wish you well."

Edward recovered the next day. He woke up, feeling dizzy. He decided not to shave and go scruffy.

He sat at the kitchen table, thinking through what had happened the day before.

It seemed impossible, but he knew it definitely happened. This was signal from somewhere – possibly above, that he needed to do better in life and open his heart to love.

When he walked into work, he didn't receive any glares or smirks. Every single employee he passed bid him good morning and some gave him genuine smiles.

He felt lighter and happier as he stepped into his office. The next few hours flew by, and before he knew it, lunchtime was here.

"Thank you, Mr. King. It was nice meeting you today. I'll have my assistant fax over the contracts later," Edward shook hands with the latest client and opened the door to let the client out.

He walked back to his office and sat down, sighing. Any minute now, Jane would be breezing through the doors with the food he requested.

He looked out the window and gazed longingly down the streets. He saw couples embracing and hugging. He wanted Bella.

It was odd, knowing that he loved a girl that wasn't exactly real when he met her in a different time and place. But in this universe, or whatnot, she was real, somewhere but had never met him before.

He wondered where he would meet her, and when. He hoped the old man wouldn't make him wait for a long time. He wouldn't be able to bear being away from Bella for so long.

His heart ached for the girl he barely knew, but loved desperately, if that was possible.

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking him from his thoughts. He picked up the phone and answered professionally.

"Edward?" The female voice was familiarly chipper and high-pitched.

"Alice?" Edward sat up straighter. His little sister was on the line!

"Hey, how are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm good, good. And you?" Edward replied, leaning back in his chair. For a moment, he felt a sense of déjà vu, but dismissed it.

"Positively brilliant," Alice said, giggling a little.

Edward grinned. "Why?"

"You know... next month!" She responded. "It's going to be nice to get together with the family again and hang out."

"Right, me too," Edward said. "I can't wait."

"I know! Me neither!" Alice squealed. "Jazz and I are both excited to see you again."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Jasper. "Tell him that he's going to be seeing me more often."

"Of course he is, dummy! He's practically family," Alice sighed.

"Well, I'm excited to see you guys too," Edward said, picking up his personal pen and started doodling on a piece of scrap paper with it.

"Yeah, yeah. So when are you arriving?" Alice questioned.

Edward paused. He knew the wedding was in three days – this phone call occurred in the 'dream' he had. He quickly decided that he would arrive in Chicago tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow night." Edward saw Jane peeking from the doorway with the fast food bag. He gestured her over and placed a finger on his lips to signal for her to be quiet.

"Oh, that's great! Mom will be so happy to see you! Everyone has missed you so much," Alice sighed.

"I missed you all as well," Edward said quietly. "But listen, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Edward! See you! Love you!" Alice laughed.

"Yup, love you too," Edward hung up and snatched the bag from Jane.

"Woah, way to be polite," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"I need you to get started on arranging some stuff for me – pronto. I have a wedding to attend in three days, but I've got to arrive by tomorrow night in Chicago. Book me a flight; get me a nice wedding present, and a tux." Edward bit into the cheeseburger.

Jane scowled at Edward. "Way to do everything last minute. You're crazy, Edward. All of this by tomorrow night? What about the company? You can't just walk out."

"I need the tux and present by tonight if possible. I want to land in Chicago by tomorrow night. I know you'll find something nice. And yes I can just walk out. I'm gone for a week. I'll be back after the wedding. I know someone who can take care of the company for the week, it's fine." Edward looked at Jane as he chewed quickly and gulped down soda.

"I'll do my best," she sighed.

"Remember, I can keep track of the purchases. You know my sizes, right?" Edward finished the burger and devoured the rest of the fries.

Jane waved as she stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Edward smiled as he finished his lunch.

He landed in Chicago a little after midnight. He called for a taxi and climbed exhaustedly into it as it drove him to his parent's house, also where the wedding would take place.

He paid the driver and dragged his suitcase up the stairs. The front door flew open and he felt his mother hugging him tightly.

"Edward!" she cried, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Hey Mom," he laughed. "I missed you."

"You've been a bad boy, not calling us for weeks." She tapped his nose and helped him carry the suitcase in the house.

"Is everyone asleep?" he asked, closing the door behind them.

"Mostly, I've been sitting by the door waiting for you," she smiled.

"Thank you," Edward whispered and pecked his mother's cheek. "Love you."

"Your old room is open for you. I fixed it so you could be comfortable when you came home. I didn't let anyone use it," she said proudly.

Edward smiled as he made his way through the large and quiet house. He missed Chicago.

"Do you want any dinner? We have leftovers in the fridge," his mother offered.

"Maybe. What did you make?"

"Pasta, some chicken and mashed potatoes," his mother replied.

"Mmm," Edward hummed. "Sounds good. Can you make a plate for me?"

"Definitely. Go shower and I'll have it heated up in the kitchen."

Edward dropped off the suitcase and unzipped it, looking for pajamas. He padded off to the private bathroom and showered quickly.

When he was done, he dashed to the kitchen for food. His mother watched as her only son ate eagerly. She missed him terribly. She brushed his hair back and watched as it flopped back into its unruly state. She shook her head, some things never change.

The next day was chaotic at the Cullen house. Cullens from all over the country were arriving in Chicago and dropping by after leaving their belongings in a hotel they stayed at.

Esme Cullen was cooking up a storm in the kitchen with the help of neighborhood friends and relatives that decided to volunteer as well.

Edward stayed in the background, watching as the relatives filed in, one by one.

Alice hadn't made an appearance yet, and he decided to be the one to wake her up.

He stood outside her door and knocked a few times.

"Yes?" he heard his little sister's voice.

"It's bro, can I come in?"

He heard a loud squeal before the door swung open and Alice attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"Ali, calm down," he laughed.

"I can't! I can't! My brother is home for the first time in two years or so. I missed you, you big dummy." Alice lightly pinched his cheek.

"I know, I missed you too. It's all everyone's been saying – they miss me, this and that," Edward mumbled.

"Of course. You've been so mysterious and out of the public eye that they all are curious what you've been up to recently," Alice explained.

"I can't help it," he shrugged. "That's who I am. I like my privacy."

She sighed. "Well, I'm just glad you're here. I have so many things to do, and I need your help!"

Edward let Alice drag him to various places for last minute confirmations for the wedding. They had two professional photographers and a beautiful red velvet wedding cake. Some local bands had offered their services to Alice when they heard news of a possible Cullen wedding, and she accepted graciously. The caterer was a flirtatious woman named Danielle, who pounced on Edward as soon as he was introduced to her by Alice. Edward spent the time glued to Alice's side, fending off advances made by all the women he met.

They finally made it back to the house by six in the evening. Cullen relatives were all gathered in the large house, waiting for the giant feast Esme and all the volunteers made.

Edward was snatched up into a giant bear hug by his muscular cousin, Emmett. He brought his wife, Rosalie, who was heavily pregnant along. She was funny and kept Emmett in line, especially when he made stupid jokes.

They all sat next to each other and chatted as they waited for the food to come out.

Edward's father hugged him and they shared a private talk in the study before dinner. His father had retired from work and stayed home.

During dinner, Edward was bombarded with embarrassing questions about his personal life.

"When are you going to give us some Cullen grand babies?" his aunt, Margie, asked.

Edward turned red and looked down at his plate of lamb chop.

"Margie, don't embarrass the boy. He probably is waiting to marry first." His uncle, Tom, laughed. "Tell us, what does your girlfriend do?"

"I don't have one," Edward muttered.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Uncle Tom asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Not at the moment, no."

"But this magazine said you got a hooker pregnant and that you were going to flee the country—"Aunt Margie's mouth was covered by uncle Tom's hand as the entire table erupted into boisterous laughter.

"Aunt Margie, I assure you I don't visit those types of establishments where hookers are present," Edward chuckled.

Aunt Margie looked satisfied. "Well, good."

As dinner concluded, Esme brought out slices of lemon meringue cake for everybody. It was delicious as expected and the cake had no leftovers.

Everyone relaxed in the backyard as Edward's father set up a little fire that everyone could sit around.

Edward noticed Alice suddenly jumping up from her seat and hurrying into the house a second later. He decided to see what was going on.

He followed her to the side of the door and waited. He felt like a stalker, but couldn't help what but see what Alice was doing.

"Bella, I completely understand. Go take your guinea pig to the vet. It's only a rehearsal dinner tomorrow. I will see you bright and early the day after tomorrow, you know, _the day_." Alice giggled.

Edward leaned his head on the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped that this friend of Alice's was the same girl he cherished.


	9. Second Chance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 9**

Edward knew she was aware of his staring. She most likely thought he was a creep because ever since she stepped foot in the house, his eyes had been glued to her every movement. He couldn't help it. She was even more gorgeous now, if that was possible.

He was standing next to Jasper, waiting for Alice to come out of the house. He hadn't seen her wedding dress yet, but his Mom said that it was amazing, so he took her word for it.

Edward still despised Jasper, but decided to 'tone it down' a bit, upon Alice's pleading. But Edward wasn't going to guarantee that he would ever like Jasper. There was something about Jasper that made Edward suspicious.

Since Jasper had no close friends, Alice offered to have Edward be the best man. Jasper accepted the offer hesitantly, even though he was fully aware of his soon to be brother-in-law's hatred for him. Edward never made his distaste for Jasper a secret.

"Her name is Bella, by the way," Jasper whispered to Edward.

Edward stared at Jasper, narrowing his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"The maid of honor that you've been ogling at. Her name is Bella Swan, she's Alice's best friend," Jasper responded.

Edward didn't reply. He looked over at Bella again, and their eyes met. He grinned at her and saw a blush creep over her cheeks. She gave him a small smile and looked down.

They both straightened up as the music started playing, signaling Alice's entrance.

"I'm so nervous, man," Jasper whispered.

"Don't be," Edward told him.

After the ceremony, the guests were served cheese and crackers. People mingled around and chatted with one another.

A group of violinists played in the back, called The Denalis. They were also close Cullen family friends that flew all the way from Alaska for the wedding. Alice and Jasper were grateful that they agreed to perform their music after the wedding ceremony.

Bella held her glass in her hands carefully as she bit her lip, staring at the beautiful man across the backyard. They were so obviously attracted to one another. Bella wondered if she should go over to where he stood to introduce herself.

He was amongst the male guests and no females were in the group they all huddled in.

She gulped down the rest of her drink and placed the glass on the table behind her. She made her way back into the house to use the bathroom as a way of escaping from a potentially embarrassing situation.

She touched up her makeup and headed back outside. When she opened the door, something fell out of her purse and as she bent down to pick it up, somebody bumped into her.

"Sorry!" Bella apologized as she saw Alice's mother smiling at her.

"It's alright, dear," Esme replied kindly, placing a hand on Bella's arm.

Bella smiled at Esme and was about to walk outside when she quickly decided to ask Esme about the beautiful man that stared at her during the ceremony.

"Who is the best man? The one that stood next to Jasper, what's his name?" Bella questioned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Esme asked, spinning around to look at Bella.

Bella spotted the man standing outside one of the French doors and pointed in his direction. Esme's eyes widened and a slight smile crept across her face. She looked at Bella, and then back at her son.

"That's Edward," she said.

"Is he a friend of Jasper's?" Bella wondered. Jasper had never mentioned a Edward, and neither had Alice.

"Not really, but he's close with Alice," Esme commented.

"How so? Wouldn't she have mentioned him?" Bella asked.

"Bella," a voice said from behind her and Esme.

Bella jumped while Esme remained calm and smiling. Behind them was Rosalie, her best friend.

"Aunt Esme, how could you not tell her?" Rosalie asked in a teasing, accusatory voice.

Bella looked puzzled. "Tell me what?"

Rosalie placed a hand on her belly and then leaned on Bella. "That's Alice's brother."

Bella's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? Are you just pulling my leg for fun? That's not possible."

"It's possible," Esme said softly. "Edward hasn't been home in ages. This is the first time in a while. He stays in New York to run the family company."

Bella took a deep breath, and muttered to herself, "I can't believe this."

"Well I can!" Rosalie blurted out loud. "You two were literally flirting from across a distance. I saw the way you stared at each other, batting eyelashes and you, Bella, of all people, biting your lip seductively at him."

"I was not!" Bella protested.

Esme shook her head lightly and made her way past the two arguing women.

"Is he single?" Bella asked quietly.

"As far as I know," Rosalie said. "But I'm not really sure. Ask him."

"I'm nervous to talk to him, but I want to get to know him better. I wonder why Alice never brought him up." Bella kept staring at the back of his head through the doors.

"Go talk to him!" Rosalie urged.

"Tonight," Bella said firmly. "I'll speak to him tonight."

"I'll be holding you on that, Bella. You would be perfect for Edward," Rosalie said, chomping loudly on a grape she got from the snack table in the backyard.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom," Bella said, looking around at all the guests. It was the reception, and Bella was going to make a toast to Alice and Jasper. She'd been working furiously on it for the last month, trying to perfect it.

"Go on," Rosalie said, looking happily up at her friend.

"Hello everyone, I'm Bella. I met Alice in high school and we became instantly attached to the hip after she came up to me on the first day and asked if I was the new girl. She took me by the arm and said very seriously, 'We're going to be best friends.' Alice is like my sister, and although we're almost complete opposites, I love her so much. Today is a day I know Ali has been looking forward to since Jasper proposed. I know the both of them are amazing together, and I do not doubt that one bit. I trust Jasper to be the person who cares deeply for Alice. Let's all toast to the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!" Bella finished by raising her glass up.

Everyone settled down to dinner afterward. The food was delicious, as expected. Alice didn't disappoint. She spent so much time tasting different food choices and didn't give up until she felt completely comfortable with her choice. She didn't want to be one of those brides that end up hating their food selections on the day of the wedding.

Later, Edward made his way over to Bella's table.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing against her ear.

She shivered and nodded. He took her hand and they made their way on the dance floor.

Bella stared into the eyes of Edward Cullen as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She automatically raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Anybody that was staring at the two of them on the dance floor would see the love and adoration in Edward's eyes. Bella's showed obvious need to know him better.

"What's your name?" Edward asked, keeping his lips close to the side of her face.

"Bella," she responded. "You?"

"Edward," he replied, tightening his grip around her waist. Bella smiled as she stepped closer and brought her face into his neck.

Dancing together brought feelings of desire and love between Edward and Bella.

Even though she barely knew him, there was something about Edward that made her instantly trust him. His eyes were so warm and easy to fall in love with. And that crooked smile he flashed her. It made her melt into his arms.

As the song morphed into another song, a slower one, Edward knew that he had to have Bella. He wanted her more than anything else in the world. And dancing together proved that – the only place she belonged was in his arms.

Bella didn't pull away when the next song started, which made Edward smile into her hair.

There was no other place she'd rather be.

"Look, look!" Rosalie squealed, gripping Emmett's hand as she pointed excitedly toward the dance floor.

"Ow, baby, not so tightly. What is it?" Emmett whined.

"Edward and Bella!" Rosalie snapped, slapping Emmett's thigh. "They're so cute together."

Emmett's eyes zeroed in onto his cousin and his wife's best friend, who he considered a little sister. "What the hell? When did they get together?"

Rosalie slapped the side of his head. "I don't know if they're officially together, but they're perfect for one another. It's so obvious they are fond of each other, and if they can't see that, then they're both idiots."

"I like you," Bella admitted shyly as the song ended. They headed toward a quiet section of the backyard behind the house where guests didn't wander.

Edward smiled widely. "I like you too." He held her hands in his and squeezed them.

"It seems so surreal. We just met today and I can't believe we're already confessing... the attraction we have for one another," Bella blushed at the sound of her words.

"I think it's normal. I don't see anything wrong in that," Edward said.

"So, what are we?" Bella asked.

"Let's get to know each other first and see how things go from there. I'm hoping, that soon enough I can call you my girlfriend though," Edward chuckled as he pulled her close to him.

Bella giggled, the wine had definitely loosened her tongue and relaxed her body. "I'm kind of annoyed Alice hid you away."

"It's not her fault. I've been distant and busy with work, so I didn't get to see my family much. I essentially hid myself away," Edward explained, nuzzling her hair.

"I hope to see more of you then!" Bella said boldly, biting her lip and staring into his eyes.

"You will, you will," Edward laughed at how demanding she sounded. His eyes twinkled and butterflies fluttered wildly in Bella's stomach as his lips pulled up into a crooked smile.

"Can I kiss you now?" Bella asked, a surge of confidence emerging from within her. It shocked her that she was so forward. She had never been this courageous around guys. She always shied away and waited for them to make the first move.

"Of course," Edward smiled, leaning in.

Their lips met, gently, at first, and then increasing in passion. Bella's fingers trailed along Edward's jaw. His hands moved to her face and he rubbed her cheeks, loving the smoothness of them.

"Mmm," Bella mumbled, pressing a few more kisses to his lips. She was much shorter than him, and therefore raised herself up on her tip-toes to reach his lips.

Edward saw her dilemma and helped out by bending down a little.

"Why are you so tall?" she grumbled, her fingers caressing his hair.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing her forehead.

"There you guys are! Rose, come quick! They're making out!" Emmett's loud voice alerted all the guests to their hiding spot.

"Do not let them out of your sight!" Rosalie waddled as fast as she could toward the hiding spot.

Emmett was jumping up and down in gleeful laughter as he snapped pictures of them embracing on his phone. "Yes! Yes!"

Bella and Edward groaned, turning away from the flashes of cameras. They enjoyed being alone together, and stupid Emmett ruined it all.

Edward shielded Bella's eyes from the cameras as he shuffled them inside the house.

"Sorry about that. Emmett is really annoying sometimes," Edward said, closing the door behind them.

"I know," Bella laughed, looking at the floor. "Did you mean what you said earlier? About being around more often? I don't want to be in a relationship where it won't work out because of the distance or whatever."

Edward stared at Bella. "I am willing to make it work. I am willing to do whatever to make this – between us, work, Bella. I promise you. I find you so beautiful, beyond words. I can't even begin to describe how I feel when I see you. It's crazy, I know, but I need to be with you."

"Wow, I don't think any guy has ever said that to me. I'm really amazed, shocked, to be exact," Bella said, laughing.

"Is that bad?" Edward asked anxiously.

"No, no. It's good, really good. This proves you are actually genuine about this, and not just looking for a quick fling, like most guys are," Bella said.

Edward smiled. "Can I have your number?"

Bella took out her phone and handed it to him. "Switch."

Edward was sure not to let go of Bella this time. He had finally found the one constant in his life.

* * *

**-girlish squeal- Are you as happy as I am that they're finally getting together?**


	10. You Drive Me Crazy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot.

**Chapter 10**

Bella sat down next to her husband and smiled sweetly at him. She placed the tray of lemonade on the table above them and snuggled next to Edward.

He groaned, opening his eyes. "I need my sunglasses."

Bella reached into the tote she brought along with them to the beach and handed Edward his sunglasses.

Edward quickly slid his sunglasses on and slid back on his beach chair, sighing. "This is relaxing."

Bella giggled. "Of course it is. You chose this spot."

He turned to her, smirking. "You don't like it? I swear I could remember you screaming your delight about it last night, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh shut up," Bella muttered, her face crimson from the embarrassment and heat.

"Do you want to go in the water, now? It looks so inviting," Edward pointed at the crystal blue water.

"Alright," Bella allowed herself to be helped up as she brushed sand off her bikini.

Edward put the sunglasses on his chair and ran toward the water. Bella followed, laughing.

"It's so cold!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll keep you warm," Edward grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You sound like a pervert, Edward," Bella mumbled, burrowing her face into his chest.

They played and swam in the water for the next twenty minutes. Bella complained of her skin getting pruney so they came out to dry off.

For lunch, they had sandwiches and salad on their beach towels. Edward fed Bella pieces of fruit and found a seagull sitting on top of the cooler, staring at them.

Edward shooed it away, flailing his arms wildly at the bird. Bella laughed as she watched her husband go crazy after the seagull. Her stomach hurt from laughing so much, she curled up into a ball on the towel and watched the water crash against nearby rocks.

What a perfect honeymoon.

They didn't do much around the island and preferred to stay in the large beach house. Bella like it a lot, and Edward made a note to bring her back here because the smile on her face made everything worth it.

He would do whatever he could to keep the smile on her angelic face.

For dinner, it was Edward who cooked. He heated up the grill and refused to let Bella help. He wanted to make dinner for his wife.

"Mmm," Bella hummed. "This corn smells delicious. I can't wait to eat it."

"There's cheeseburgers and kabobs. I tossed a salad earlier, it should be in the fridge. Be right back," Edward kissed her on the cheek and dashed back into the house.

Bella laughed and looked sideways. From the balcony, she could see the blue waters stretch far out. There were only a couple of beach houses close by. This part of the island was mostly quiet and tourists remained on the other side.

Edward still hadn't told her what the island was called, but that it was indeed an island.

It irked her greatly, but she kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to start an argument on their honeymoon.

It had been four years since she met Edward at her best friend's wedding. He was completely devoted to her and their relationship. He made time for her in his busy life and the Cullen family thanked her for bringing him back home, even if it was for short periods of time. Seeing Edward for a little bit was better than not seeing him at all.

At first, they struggled a little with the long distance thing, but managed to make it work out when Edward made weekend visits here and there to see Bella in Chicago, or she flew down to New York and saw him. They had to hear each other's voice every day to feel connected, and if they couldn't, they sent e-mails to each other.

After some serious persuasion and begging on Edward's part (plus scheming), Bella finally agreed to move to New York to be with Edward a year and a half later.

Bella accepted that Edward could never fully let go of work because he was the one who ran the company, and it needed him to be in charge.

She put her English degree to use by becoming a high school English teacher. Edward was proud of her and she felt incredibly happy where she was in life. She had great friends, lived in the city, and she was with the love of her life.

Nothing could be better.

"Thinking again?"

Bella jumped a little as Edward returned with a bowl of salad and wine bottle in hand.

She gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking of our relationship before marriage. They were good times."

"Let's dig in, my stomach's been growling," Edward sat down and started serving Bella a cheeseburger and other sides he made.

"These kabobs are delicious. Did your Mom teach you how to make them?" Bella chewed the vegetables off the wooden stick.

Edward shrugged. "I took a cooking class before you came to New York."

"But you have a cook at your apartment," Bella remarked, raising her eyebrow.

"I still wanted to be able to know how to cook some stuff. I didn't want to depend on Anita forever. Besides, it wouldn't feel as romantic if somebody else cooked dinner for the both of us when I meant for a quiet evening with you." Edward poured the wine into two glasses. He handed one glass to her and raised the other one.

"True," Bella said, taking the glass from him and sipping the wine slowly.

"To us," Edward smiled, admiring his beautiful wife.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. The smile on her face made his heart beat faster. When she looked down at their dinner, he noticed a small dimple on her cheek and reached over to caress her cheek.

They shared a look full of love for each other before finishing their dinner and heading inside.

"I have dessert," Bella announced, running over to the fridge as Edward loaded the dishwasher.

"Oh, really? What did you make?" he asked playfully.

"I didn't make it," Bella admitted, her cheeks turning red. "I ordered it."

Edward saw the smile fall from her lips and immediately longed to put it back in its place again. "It's fine, Bella." He walked over to her and kissed the tip of her nose.

She squirmed in his arms. "I feel like I should have made an effort to make the cake from scratch, but I'm not the best cook."

"That doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts," Edward told her, pressing his lips against her temple.

She sighed. "Let's just go cut it."

The cake was topped with fresh fruit and had a lime filling. It was absolutely tasty and the newlyweds had seconds after the first helping. They saved the rest for the next day and wandered off to bed.

Bella stood in front of the mirror, brushing her wavy hair. Edward was playing with the remote on their bed, flicking through random channels. Bella could tell that this was a routine in the making. She would brush her hair before bed, and her husband would be on the bed, watching her.

"Did you ever see yourself getting married?" she asked, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

He was leaning on his elbows, his head against one of the pillows. He stopped pressing the remote buttons and responded. "Well, to be honest, no. I always thought I was going to be a bachelor for the rest of my life, and eventually sell the company. But now that I've found you, I think differently."

"Do you want kids?" Bella put the brush down and opened a jar of face cream. She dabbed it on her cheeks as her husband spoke.

"Yes, kids with you? Definitely. If we have a little girl, she'll be a heart breaker, just like her mother." Edward got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser where Bella stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled the sweet scent that was her.

"Edward!" she slapped his hands teasingly. "It goes the same way if we have a little boy. He'll be just like you, handsome and stubborn."

"Guess it's a good thing they're stubborn. Otherwise they'd be taken advantage of." Edward trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder.

"I suppose," Bella sighed, closing the face cream jar and turning around to face him.

They kissed slowly for a time, before Edward started tickling her ribs.

"Stop it!" Bella laughed, attempting to swat his hands away from her sides.

"Never," he kissed her head. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I did see this happening," Edward quickly grabbed Bella and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to bed. She shrieked and laughed the entire time, demanding that he put her down. Edward refused and grinned as he pinned her body underneath his.

He pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes connecting. "I love you."

She kissed him in reply. "I love you too, as infuriating as you are sometimes."

And they loved each other until they grew tired and fell asleep to the sounds of waves crashing outside the beach house.

* * *

**-cries- this story is over! :( I will miss it. **


End file.
